Y cayeron ambos
by Magua
Summary: Ellos eran los que combatían. Soportaban las consecuencias de cada disparo... pero le problema era que en esa guerra ni tiempo para represalias había. ZeLink. One-shot. Narrado en segunda persona. Corto pero recomendable :)


Bueno… es extraño saludarles cuando escribo esto sin previo aviso xD

Ni yo sé por qué lo escribo. Es purísima improvisación (si quieres pruebas hablen con Shimmy Tsu, que ella lo sabe XDD), así que a ver si les gusta.

No digo más, solo lean, que no larga la historia :P

**Y cayeron ambos.**

La ves acercarse en silencio. Su figura esbelta, delgada, esa cintura delicada que se ve oculta tras el holgado traje verde caqui militar y sus botas de piel y plástico marrones. Su melena rubia, larga, algo ondulada y revuelta. Se notaba que no había tiempo de cuidados en las trincheras. Unos labios sonrosados y carnosos que se curvaron en una suave sonrisa afilada al verte. Una sonrisa feliz a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer. Con pasos felinos y blandos se te acerca, esa sonrisa aún en su rostro, como si temiera que el borrarla hiciera desaparecer la fuerte alegría que la embargaba. Cuando está lo bastante cerca ya puedes distinguir su mirada. Sus ojos azules, realmente azules, ni claros ni oscuros, de un color neutro que resulta hermoso como ninguno. Y su mirada, que siempre, desde que os conocisteis, había sido sincera, franca, directa. Ni ella ni tú teníais nada que ocultar en aquel entonces, porque cada uno de vosotros lucía un emblema en su pecho.

No te molestas en detenerte a contemplar el color de la insignia ni a asegurarte de que sea igual al que tu portas, sino que acortas la distancia que os separa en un ardoroso beso. Te ves correspondido rápido. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que os visteis por última vez sin tener una fría arma en la mano.

Recuerdas cuando la conociste. Era un día normal. El sol picaba, una ligera nube de polvo se arrastraba perezosa sobre la arena del desierto Gerudo esa mañana. Estabais apostados en un oasis que habíais hallado gracias a vuestra suerte inhumana. Después de todo, la buenaventura sonríe a los tontos. Pero no puedes evitar preguntarte qué hubiera pasado si no solo tú, sino todo el reducido grupo de militares hubierais muerto de sed en aquel interminable infierno terrenal. El agua, aunque ardiente, te sabio a gloria. Bebiste hasta que te arrastraron fuera del pequeño lago. Lo siguiente que pudiste recordar fueron los gritos. Agudos, desesperados. Desgarradores. Los gritos agonizantes de los hombres que han sido alcanzados y saben que van a morir y no lo desean. Tomas tu arma, es una pistola pequeña que te había regalado… alguien. Tal vez la robaste y por eso no recuerdas ni quién te la dio. De todas formas eso no cambia el hecho de que en ese momento la tengas entre tus dedos y dispares con una puntería escalofriante al pecho de una mujer que surge de las dunas situadas a más de media centena de metros de donde os encontráis. A pesar de tus pocas posibilidades, aciertas y la gerudo cae como un tronco talado. Pronto dos mujeres más abandonan su lugar oculto para correr hacia vosotros. También van armadas, pero está claro que el nivel de sus armas es muy inferior al vuestro. Sabes que es injusto que la sed de poder y territorios de vuestro monarca os haga pelear contra una raza mística, perdida en las infinidades de su majestuoso desierto, siempre protegida por las dunas altas e imponentes, que paran tanto balas como la velocidad de los atacantes. Eráis veinte soldados Hylianos contra una treintena de gerudos. Veintinueve de ellas por tu culpa. Alguien te palmea el hombro, escuchas unos comentarios satisfechos de tus compatriotas, pero tú te limitas a echar a correr hacia las que atacan, arma en mano, presta para disparar de nuevo, esta vez algo más cerca para aumentar tus posibilidades. Y al final no sabes cómo pero quedáis apenas diez. Gerudos o hylians, ¿qué más da? Los cadáveres se pudrirán igual bajo el sol sin importar de qué color sea la piel de estos. Es entonces cuando la ves. Es rubia, hecho que te descoloca. No hay gerudos rubias. Su brazo de piel nívea está pasado bajo los hombros de una de sus compañeras, la única que aún vive. Trata de arrastrarla de vuelta a la seguridad del desierto, de aquel lugar que desde hace tanto proclamaron como su hogar. Y tú te vuelves. No vas a disparar a una mujer que no va a defenderse y que tampoco trata de dañarte. Tus aliados yacen en el suelo, pocos respiran y menos aún están conscientes, así que buscas entre los cuerpos aquellos que te resultan familiares. Desistes, porque sabes que ninguno queda vivo ya, y vuelves para ayudar a los dos que quedan vivos aún. A pesar de vuestra ventaja indiscutible, las gerudos saben manejarse en su territorio. Son veloces, sus pies ni siquiera parecen hundirse en la arena blanda y seca.

Son como diosas cuyo paraíso les estáis arrebatando a disparos.

Pero eso ya es pasado, y mientras que sostienes entre tus brazos a la mujer de cabellera rubia, que tiene tanta sangre geruda como tú, te olvidas de lo demás. ¿Qué importa lo que pase fuera cuando tienes en brazos lo único de este mundo que te importa?

Sientes que ella corresponde a tus besos, igual o más apasionada que tú. Y eso te gusta. Es como un fuego con el que puedes jugar sin quemarte.

La diferencia radicaba en que todo lo que sucedía entre ellos no era un juego. Era la pura, cruenta e irrevocable realidad, que constantemente se encarga de recordarles lo prohibida de su relación. Lo anormal que es besar a alguien que al día siguiente podrías tener que matar.

No sabes quién desea más lo que va a pasar esa noche. Si tú o ella. Tampoco importa.

Por una noche vas a desterrar las dudas, los recuerdos y la desesperación, los vas a encerrar en el rincón más perdido de tu mente con el candado más débil que tengas, pues sabes que sin importar la fuerza de voluntad que emplees, cuando amanezca, la luz bañará ese desierto de muerte que es tu campo de batalla y todas esas emociones volverán a ti con la fuerza de mil bestias en estampida. Te hundirás de nuevo. Y todo porque ella estará en un bando y tú en otro.

La gigantesca estrella apenas ilumina una nueva jornada cuando abres los ojos. La buscas casi inconscientemente y casi quieres llorar por tu propia estupidez. Por esa vana esperanza de que ella se haya quedado a tu lado para contemplar el nacimiento de otro día. Pero ella ya ha recogido sus ropas del suelo, se ha vestido y ha abandonado el campamento enemigo tan silenciosamente como entró. Y a pesar de que no está, tú aún notas ese olor a canela que siempre la persigue. Su fragancia personal, que no es tan romántica como el suave perfume de las rosas ni tan ruda como ese aroma a caballo que tú llevas encima sin excepción. Embriagado por la nube de suave y empalagosa canela, te vistes y sales de la tienda de campaña para dirigirte al improvisado comedor, que constaba de unas cuantas mesas y sillas destartaladas donde los soldados aposentaban sus cansados traseros y compartían penas con los que restaban de ese ejército. Eran menos a cada día que pasaba, pero tú has tenido la suerte o la desgracia de quedarte solo desde el primer día.

La última batalla, la definitiva, es la que os espera esa misma mañana. Comes las gachas pastosas que te han servido en una pequeña cacerola. Reprimes una mueca de asco. ¿En qué momento esa campaña cuyo objetivo era "conquistar, expandir, triunfar" se había convertido en un juego de supervivencia?

En el campo de entrenamiento no disparaban a tus amigos en una pierna y tú tenías que seguir combatiendo con los gritos de dolor rasgándote los tímpanos.

Nada les había preparado para una verdadera batalla. No importaba lo que otros dijeran, las palabras de los generales o los ánimos de su rey (que por cierto no había puesto un pie en esa guerra sin cuartel). Nada les hacía ver el sufrimiento y la agonía que los envolvía con los ojos de un veterano insensible.

Y eso era por el simple hecho de que nadie se podía habituar a ver morir a otros. Porque no importa si son enemigos o aliados, pues en ese momento, cuando ves como la chispa de la vida abandona sus ojos y sientes el golpe seco de otro cadáver chocar contra el suelo como un martillazo directo en tu delicada y ya casi al borde de la locura alma, sabes que algo no va bien. Es el hecho de seguir disparando, matando, aunque todo tu interior te suplique que sueltes el arma e implores por la paz, lo que te vuelve loco, lo que hace que tu cuerpo se mueva manejado por los hilos de la demencia.

Salís a dar una última pelea. Rezas para que sea la definitiva y para que ella no caiga.

_Las gerudos son hermosas, traedme a todas las que se rindan._

Había dicho su rey, casi babeando por un placer anticipado. Mas las gerudos, aparte de bellas, son orgullosas. Una fiera raza que se defenderá con una rabia casi tan mortal como las serpientes que poblaban ese lugar inhóspito donde vivían. Estaban dotadas de la letalidad de sus terrenos y de la belleza que este ocultaba. Eran tan parecidas a su desierto que resultaban demasiado atractivas a ojos de cualquier hombre.

Y aun así él se había enamorado de la única que no era gerudo. _Zelda_, había dicho como simple presentación. _Link_, respondiste tú. Así fue vuestro segundo encuentro. Uno tan mágico y doloroso como todos los que les habían seguido al primero.

Los tiros provenientes de ambas partes te sacaron de tus ensoñaciones. ¿Cuándo habían abandonado las guerreras la protección de sus dunas de oro?

No lo sabías, y mientras sacabas la pistola de tu funda tampoco te importaba. Sabes que van a por todas cuando ves a una mujer muy joven, una niña mejor dicho, empuñar un arma furiosa y dispararla con tanto ímpetu que sus diminutos brazos temblaban con el retroceso del disparo.

Aunque claro, la visión de esa hermosa niña de delicadas facciones duró unos segundos antes de que una bala atravesara su cráneo limpiamente. Tan joven, tan viva y ahora tan muerta.

Sigues disparando porque te lo han ordenado. No hay emociones en tus ojos ya. No cuando tus disparos privan a los demás de ellas. ¿Cómo sentir cuando obligas a una persona a dejar de hacerlo a sangre fría?

Una vez más comprendes que es estúpido. Recalcas tu pensamiento al ver que uno de los tuyos le dispara a otro de su mismo bando. No hay posibilidad de disculparse cuando es una bala lo que te ha alcanzado, y no un comentario hiriente. La confusión en esa guerra sin sentido es tal que hasta se matan entre ellos.

Pero claro,_ pobre soldadito_, tú tienes que ignorar el cadáver que yace a tus pies y seguir disparando sin piedad.

Es tu trabajo, tu misión. El fruto de tus años de entrenamiento.

Y es lo que has elegido, aunque sea un fruto de carne negra, pútrida. Un fruto obsequiado por la misma muerte que ahora respira justo en tu cuello, haciéndote temblar con su aliento helado.

Pero vuelves a poner los pies en el suelo, en ese terroso y ardiente suelo, cuando ves hacia quién apunta uno de tus compañeros.

Ya quedáis pocos, así que puedes distinguir perfectamente su silueta femenina, que se contorneaba en suaves curvas imperceptibles que solo tú habías tenido el placer de recorrer y delinear con todo detalle. Ves el soldado que la apunta, pero no te importa su aspecto, pues tú primera reacción es correr hacia él.

Ni siquiera se te ocurre dispararle, a tanto llega tu desesperación por salvarla.

Y ella es consciente de su final venidero, pues te mira. Te sonríe de esa forma que solo ella puede conseguir convertir en encantadora, y apenas unos segundos después el sonido de un disparo detona el aire. Para ti se detiene el mundo cuando la ves caer en el suelo.

No has tenido tiempo de llegar, tampoco de despedirte. Cruel ironía que solo fueras capaz de perderte, una vez más, en sus ojos azules. Y es aún más irónico, más cruel, que en ese momento cogieses tu pistola y sí disparases a ese soldado. Ahora sí ves sus rasgos jóvenes, inexpertos. Te recuerda a ti cuando empezaste esa campaña infernal.

Y también te recuerda a ti el ver como uno de los soldados ha corrido hacia él, en un intento de detener el disparo.

Pocos minutos más dura esa batalla. Sin supervivientes por parte de los gerudos. Hasta las niñas habían muerto allí, luchando.

_El rey tendrá que conformarse con sus putas de siempre._

Aquello fue lo último que surcó tu mente antes que caminases hacia ella. Ves su cuerpo inerte, de un blanco inmaculado, tumbado en el suelo del desierto, como una perla suave y valiosa en manos de un marinero incompetente. Te arrodillas a su lado. No escuchas los vítores de tus compañeros, quienes ni siquiera te echan en cara que hayas disparado a uno de los tuyos apenas unos minutos antes. Aunque tampoco te hubiera importado, porque en aquellos momentos la única razón para vivir que tenías estaba muerta a tu lado.

Llevas el cañón de la pistola a tu boca abierta, lo introduces lo justo. Tu mano tiembla pero tu voluntad es firme. Todos te miran, los gritos de júbilo se detienen. Ahora solo hay ojos para ti, el loco arrodillado junto a una de las mujeres que había sido de las rivales. Tú les ignoras. Poco te importa lo que piensen de ti. Sientes el férreo y desagradable sabor de la pistola en tu paladar.

La miras una última vez antes de apretar el gatillo. Un sonido fuerte, poderoso, aterrador embarga el aire en ese momento. Un sonido que va acorde con la única utilidad del arma que lo produce: matar.

Y todos te observan, aunque tú ya no estás con ellos. Podrías haber intentado vivir sin ella, seguramente pensaban sus compatriotas.

Mas lo que ellos no sabían era que con aquel primer disparo hacia la mujer _solo había caído una persona, pero ya habían muerto dos._

**Fin.**

Pues hasta aquí llega esto xD

Es dramático, lo sé, lo sé, pero ¿qué esperaban? ¡Soy yo, a fin de cuentas! XDD

Emm, por si no quedó claro con esta historia, odio la guerra, las armas, la cobardía humana, la muerte y básicamente todo lo que implique arrebatar vidas o la violencia. Esa es la razón de esta historia, aunque en un principio no había ni razón para ella xD

No pretendía ponerles nombres a él y a ella, supongo que quedaba claro, pero aun así lo puse xD

No sé si habrán disfrutado de este fic, porque ciertamente no es una historia para reír ni para llorar. Puede que ni para pensar, pero a mí me sirve para desahogar esta nocturna tristeza que parece envolverme cada vez que se pone el sol.

Y hasta aquí llega esta historia ebria de pensamientos que rotan alrededor de un mundo mejor en el que todos convivamos en paz (demasiados cuentos, perdónenme, pues tengo muy claro que mientras el ser humano sea humano no habrá paz u.u).

Gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer esto, dejen review si gustan, siempre disfruto recibiendo sus opiniones

Atte, Magua.


End file.
